Will You Love Me For What I Am?
by Crying Wolf Kaia
Summary: Jacob finds a new girl that is beyond anything he expected. She makes him feel things that even Bella couldn't stir up. There is just one twist. She's a vampire! How will Jacob handle it? Will he be able to love her, with her being a vampire?
1. The Mysterious Girl In The Forest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. At times I wish I did but I don't. It is the wonderful creation of Stephinie Meyer. I wish I could read her last installment of the twilight series but sadly I don't have the money for it .

**Jacob Black**

It has been three months since I first left my friends, family and home in La Push because of Bella. Even thought I tried hard not of think of Bella marrying that bloodsucker Edward Cullen it seems to be the only thing I can think of when I don't completely give in to my wolf. Every time I thought I had pushed that thought out of my head it kept coming back to haunt me. It becomes especially strong when I dream, so I try not to sleep if I can help it.

I am running through the forest, continually increasing my speed to keep my thoughts from drifting off to Bella. When I first tried out this little experiment, I never thought it would work out as well as it has. So now, every time my mind starts drifting off in that direction, I just run faster and faster. This time, for some strange reason, it won't go away.

Instantly, I stop in my tracks, and let out a long, solemn howl. Who would have known that it all would still hurt so much?

When I stop and hang my head low, my ears pick up on a soft, beautiful sound. It is more beautiful than anything I have ever heard. It is a girl singing. The sound is a soft, solemn, lonely sound. It makes my heart turn over in my chest.

Quickly, I run silently in the direction of her voice. Usually, I would just ignore the existence of others and try my best to hide from them but something is pulling me toward her. The voice of this mysterious angel is something I can't ignore.

I stop at the edge of a circular clearing. It has flowers of many colors like red orange, blue, and purple but none of these catch my eye. Sitting on the large rock in the center, is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. It's a girl with waist length pale blonde hair. So pale, in fact, that it is almost white. Her skin, also very pale, rivals that of those bloodsuckers, the Cullen's. Unlike those damn Cullen's though, her skin has a certain flush to it. In the sunlight, it seems to glow a soft golden color.

'I wish I could touch her skin, just to see if it is as soft and warm as it looks.' I think to myself.

As if sensing another presence, she turns her beautiful face to look at me. Instead of looking afraid or shocked or any other expression normal for a situation like this, she smiles. That smile warms my heart and nearly makes it feel like it is going to leap out of my chest. She beckoned to me, as if she had been waiting patiently there just for me.

I quietly trotted over to where she sat. I lowered my head so it was level with hers. Even sitting on the rock she still didn't measure up to my height. She slowly lifted her small, delicate, pale hand and pets my head, as if it is perfectly normal to be face to face seven foot tall wolf petting its head. I laughed slightly at this, but as a wolf it came out as something like a bark. I surely thought that this would frighten her away, but she just covered her mouth with her hand and giggled softly. The sound is absolutely musical. Beautiful but at the same time light like the air.

A strong feeling jolts through me and I am suddenly glad that I am in my wolf form. The combination of her beauty, her touch, and her voice made me horny. I am sure that in my regular body I would have attacked her and nearly raped her, having been away from humanity for so long. But strangely enough, I have some semblance of control as a wolf. Maybe the months I spent away from people helped me more than I thought. Then again, maybe it's just her. In the course of five minutes, she has done some weird things to my heart, in a good way. Even having a strong feeling to claim her, my feelings to protect her are even stronger.

'Could she be the one?'

"Go back to them." She says in her soft, beautiful, musical voice. "It is where you belong."

She closes her eyes and puts her forehead on mine. Being so close, I have no choice but to inhale her scent. How could I not have noticed it before? Her scent is so woodsy and…feminine. I lock it away in my memory so that I would never forget it. When she opens her eyes, I am completely mesmerized. I can't look away. Her eyes are a beautiful golden color holding wisdom and intensity that only a wolf has. Always watching. Always alert. The combination of her mesmerizing eyes and her musical voice is irresistible. I can't deny her wishes.

With one last pet on the head and a kiss on the nose, I run off in the direction of home. Suddenly, I have the urge to be with my dad, my best friends Embry and Quil, and all the others in the pack. Now it seems foolish to have run away from life and the ones that love me the most. The only one good thing that came out of this experience was the meeting with that mysterious girl. Hopefully I will be able to see her one day soon. Right now though, I'm going home because she has shown me that home is where I need to be. It is where I belong.

'Everyone.' I say knowing that they will all hear. 'I'm coming home.'

I hear the welcoming voice of Sam in my head. 'Welcome home.'


	2. Imprinting: A Gift & A Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own any books in the Twilight series. These wonderful creations belong to Stephenie Meyer. What I can say I do own with much pride are the OCs in this story. James Talon Night and the two girls which are still yet to be named in the story :P are creations from the minds of me and my sister Thorn. I hope that you all enjoy the story.**

**Jacob Black**

Sam is waiting for me when I reach La Push. Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared are there waiting as well. It feels so good to be reunited with them after so long.

'Welcome home Jake. It's good to have you back.' Sam says.

I hear similar responses from the others.

'Where are you?' Quil asks.

'I'll come find you guys later. There is something I need to take care of. Can you get clothes ready for me?'

'Yea. Sure.'

'Thanks.'

Still hiding in the forest, far away from the others, I shift back to my human body. Quickly, I take care of a little "problem" that came up when I was getting close to that mysterious girl. A beautiful angel. My angel. Just thinking about her makes my temperature rise a few degrees, especially in my heightened state of pleasure. As soon as the "problem" is taken care of, I quickly run off to find the others in the pack.

When I reach the others I find that Seth and Leah are waiting there with Sam and the others. I smile, even though I'm a wolf I have a feeling they can tell it's a smile. Sam is holding my clothes, so I trot over to him and take them in my mouth and jump back into the cover of the forest. I quickly change back to my human body and put on the clothes they so graciously picked out for me. I step out of the forest, in my jeans, to face Sam and the others.

I look at all of their smiling faces, well except for Leah. I don't think she ever smiled since Sam left her for Emily. In spite of that, they all welcome me back with open arms.

Embry puts one of his russet colored arms around my shoulders. "Welcome back Jake. It's good to see you."

"Yea. Now it seems kind of stupid for me to have run away, but I think it was a good thing too."

"You're still upset over Bella that after you leave you fall for the first girl you see. That is really pathetic." Leah says harshly.

"Leah!" Sam says in a commanding tone.

She immediately shuts up.

"It's good that she convinced you to come back." Quil says with much appreciation. "But what happened?"

I look at Quil with a confused expression. How could he know that she is the one that sent me back here but not know what happened out there? They can hear everything I think. Can't they?

"You blacked out for a short time right before you returned." Sam says explaining. "We couldn't hear any of your thoughts."

I take Sam's information and process it. How can that be? We can hear each other's thoughts. It's impossible not to not hear any of the other's thoughts. Unless, she had something to do with it.

"She's cute though." Embry put in. He grins at me with a knowing expression. Sam smiles at me too and gives a nod answering my unspoken question. Which one though I have no idea. Maybe it is an answer to all of them.

"Little Jake has finally been imprinted and it definitely seems like you enjoyed yourself." Paul said laughing.

I let out a small, low growl.

"Hey! Lighten up. I was only joking, even though it is true."

I sigh and Embry removes him arm from around my shoulders. Then, out of nowhere, someone suddenly jumps on my back. I fall forward but I catch myself in time and take a step forward.

"Heya Jakey! How have ya been?"

"James?!" I ask surprised. "Is it really you?"

"Yep! It's me." He says jumping off my back.

"James, it's good to see you again." Sam says coming to embrace James in a hug like a long lost brother.

"Same to you Sam. It's good to see you."

"So James, what brings you here?" I ask.

"Actually," He says with a serious expression on his face. "I don't honestly know."

I try not to fall upon hearing his response. 'Good old James.'

'Heard that! And I am not old.'

"Seriously though, what bring you back to La Push?"

"I wanted to visit everyone while I'm here. I missed you all so much." He says grinning. "But truthfully, something pulled me back here. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'm sure I'll find out soon."

"James, you're the same as always." Embry says laughing and patting him on the back.

"Yep! And I caught a bit of information about Jakey here."

"Jake finally got imprinted!"

"I want to meet this chick. She must be something special to break our stubborn little Jakey here."

Everyone laughs at this, even Sam, though he just shakes his head slightly.

"What about you, James? Have you found anyone yet?" I asked to get the subject off me.

"Not yet. You'd think that I'd find a girl and get imprinted with all the traveling I've done, but no, it hasn't happened yet." He sighs.

"I'm sure you'll find that special girl soon."

"I hope so."

We all hang out for a few hours just talking and messing around as a sort of welcome back for me and James. He goes around and gets reacquainted with everyone on the reservation and meets Sam's fiancée, Emily and Jared's girlfriend, Kim.

I love spending time with the pack but at just after coming back from living in the forest as a wolf can be a bit overwhelming especially when I have so many feelings still locked up inside and then finding that girl and imprinting her. It is a little much right now when I'm trying to become _human_ again thought I don't think I ever stopped.

A scent is carried on the breeze, one that is familiar to me. It's _her_ scent. Without a second thought, I jump and shift in midair, taking off like a bullet. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a familiar silver, white, and grey colored wolf. It's James.

'James? Why are you following me?' I ask with curiosity.

'I told you I wanted to see this chick and who knows? Maybe I'll find my reason for coming back.'

I give a small nod not looking back at him concentrating on where I am going. I stop just outside the same clearing where I first met my angel. This time, instead of finding her alone, I see another girl with her, but I pay no attention. All I can see and think about is her. My whole world is her.

I think to myself. 'She is definitely the one.'

**James Talon Night**

As soon as Jake stops running, so do I. We are standing at the edge of a beautiful clearing populated by many different colored flowers. With the sun shining down upon it, one would think they had just stepping into Heaven. This though, is not what catches my eye. Sitting upon a large rock in the center of the meadow, is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. If I knew they existed, I would think that she was an angel straight from Heaven. But then again, with me being a werewolf, I can very easily believe that angels do exist.

She is pale, but not sickly pale or vampire pale. She has breathtakingly beautiful, dark golden hair. She is facing the girl she is sitting with so I have a perfect view of her blue-hazel eyes. There isn't one thing I would change about her. To me, she is perfect. At this point, I know that she is the one.

I let out a small, low whine.

As if hearing my cry, she looks in my direction and locks her eyes on mine. Her lips curve up slightly at the edges, giving me a small smirk. Without conscious thought, I walk forward until I am face to face with her. Showing no fear or surprise, she brings her hand under my chin and scratches my favorite spot. I close my eyes and let my head fall in her hand, like a cat.

'You are so beautiful.' I think to myself.

'Thank you.' I hear inside my head from a definite feminine voice. The blonde angel in front of me giggles softly.

'You can hear me?' I ask with much confusion and awe in my voice.

'Yes.' She simply replies.

'How?'

The laughter and innocence from her face disappears to be replaced by an expressionless mask. 'That is none of your concern.' She stops scratching under my chin and drops her hand next to her side.

'I'm sorry.' I say sincerely with much sorrow in my voice, hoping that she will talk to me. Saying that her voice captured my heart would be a lie. The moment I set my eyes on her, I was lost. But sadly, she didn't speak to me.

Instead, I back up a few steps and lay down in front of her with my head resting on my paws.

If I was paying any attention, I would have noticed the twinkle in her eyes and the small smile that found its way onto her lips that is almost unnoticeable.

**Jacob Black**

After hearing the small conversation between James and his mate and seeing what happened, I trotted over with caution. Hurting your mate feels like someone stabbed you in the heart and is twisting it rapidly, trying to dig it out of your chest and then taking it out, putting salt on the wound, plunging their hand into your chest, tearing your heart out and leaving a large gaping hole where your heart should be while you bleed to death. Yea, it really is that bad.

Saddened by what happened to James but still excited and happy to see my mate, I lay my head in her lap, hoping that she doesn't mind. Thankfully, she doesn't hit me or push my head off or anything. She actually pets my head gently and hums a soft tune. It has a calming sound and I can feel the tension ease from my muscles and I can even feel James and the other girl lighten up. What wonders girls can do.

I peek up to see her expression and I can feel my heart accelerate. She has the most beautiful, loving expression on her face. Is this what it feels like to be loved by another person?

'Is this love?' I ask myself.

'I can feel what you feel Jake. And if you don't trust yourself, at least trust me. What you feel for her is love. Nothing less.' James tells me with absolute truth.

'Thank you James.' I say and then I sigh. 'It's just after the situation with Bella, I've been confused.'

'I know you have. But Bella is the past and the girl in front of you is the future. I'm not telling you to forget but you have to let go.'

'It's not so easy.'

'I know Jake. I know. Think of it this way, if Bella hadn't made her choice you wouldn't have found her.'

'If she hadn't chosen that bloodsucker, Bella would have been mine.' I say with a sneer in my voice.

I can hear James mentally sigh and then he goes silent. I was too busy talking to James, so I didn't notice that she had stopped petting my head. I lift my head and look at her with confusion in my eyes. Sadly though, I can't figure out the expression on her face. It really disconcerts me not knowing what upset her.

'Hey James, do you think she can understand us too?'

'Probably.' He says without looking up at me.

I mentally kick myself for not thinking of it before. If she heard everything I said to James and the power that imprinting has upon the two of us, then I royally fucked up.

Imprinting is usually a great gift to have, but at times like these it can really be a curse. What am I going to do? And more importantly, how can I fix it?

Read and Review plz!! Constructive criticism is welcomed!! PLZ! I love to hear from my readers and hear what you all think. If there are any errors tell me plz because I am always trying to become a better writer. :)


	3. Hide & Seek

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. I don't own any books of the Twilight series. all I own is the plot of the story wherever it's going and the OC's in the story. Hope you enjoy it anf ppl PLZ REVIEW and even feel free to message me. I love feed back. :D

**Jacob Black**

What happens next shreds my heart into pieces. It hurt more than seeing Bella with that bloodsucker or even knowing that she has chosen death over life. My beautiful, little angel is crying. And what made it even worse is that her pain was caused by me, trying to hold onto the past.

'Why do I always hurt the ones I love?'

"This time, maybe you were trying to hold on to long."

I turn to look at the other girl there. She is staring at me with her cold hazel-blue eyes. She is holding herself back. Her anger has risen to the surface, tightly leashed. The only sign that she is angry at all is that her hands are folded tightly in her lap and her nails are digging into her skin. I can sense her anger even if her eyes don't show it. I stare back at her with the same, cold look. Neither one of us moves or looks away. Then, as if uninterested, she looks away into the forest, acting as if I don't even exist.

I turn to look at James and can tell that he was watching the scene that just transpired between us. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes, knowing that what she said is true. Hell, James even tried to warn me, but I didn't listen.

'James, I know you tried to warn me, but I just can't seem to put her in the past.'

'Jake. Listen to me. I know how hard it is to let go of the past. What makes it even harder is that the past was a part of you at one time. You don't want to let go, holding onto the memories of better times. But the past is the past. I've been there. I know what you're going through and so I know what I'm talking about when I tell you that you have to let go. If you constantly live in the past, you can never set foot in the future. You'll lose everything that was once precious to you. If you don't let go, you can never move on. So Jake, as a friend, let her go.'

I mentally sigh and walk the short distance to James. 'I know what you say is true. I know what your mate says is true too. But Bella was my friend once. I just can't imagine why she would choose to give up her humanity to be a cold, bloodsucking creature. Why would she give up a _human life_ with me and _kids_ for that…that _vampire_.

I hear a small, low, vicious growl come from behind me. I turn to the noise and see my beautiful angel running away. To be truthful, she isn't running, but _gliding_ over the ground like a pure, graceful angel. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me. My mind starts to wander to places that were once controlled by Bella's image but now has been taken over by this mysterious angel.

I am drawn back to the real world when I feel something hot and wet hit my nose. It's a tear. A single tear, shed by my beautiful angel.

I try to run after her but I am stopped by her dark haired blonde friend. She jumped from her place on the rock and landed softly on her feet, right in front of me. I can see anger burning in her eyes. All that anger is pointed at me. Something about her eyes, which are angry and hateful, is different. I can't quite place it, but something has changed. At the moment though, I don't dare or care to ponder this as I need to apologize to my angel.

Only moments later does she run after her lighter blonde haired friend. And as my mate, she runs, or glides, with the same speed, grace and beauty that my little angel left with.

I don't even bother to look back at James knowing that he will be right behind me. In the distance between us, our feelings are understood clearly.

We take off running after them, but even with our speed and strength, we still lag far behind them. I can give some of the credit of their lead to the head start that they had. Trying no to lose them, we speed up to keep them within out sights.

I watch as my little angel glides over to her friend and tries to calm her down. Even with my heightened sense of hearing, I can't hear what they are saying. Whatever my angel said must have calmed her down though because her friend's muscles don't seem to be as tense.

Then to my agitation, though I don't know why it should agitate me, they split up. The darker haired girl continues on straight while my angel heads up into the mountains.

'Looks like we'll be splitting up. Good luck Jake. I hope you work things out with her.' James continues on after his mate.

'Thank you. Same to you as well James.' I too head in the direction of my mate.

**James Talon Night**

I try my best to keep up with her but she is just so fast. And the way she moves it doesn't even look like her feet touch the ground, but glides right over it, almost like…

'Are you a ghost?'

'Yes. Boo.' She says seriously.

'Are you serious?'

'Yes. I just died 5 minutes ago. You were there. Didn't you see? What the hell do you think, dumbass?'

'I'll take that as a no.'

'No! Ya think?'

'No need to be rude.'

'Dude, I'm not nice most of the time. The sooner you learn that and accept that, the better off you'll be.'

Even though she doesn't seem to move any faster, I start to lose sight of her and I know that I am lagging further behind. So I speed up to keep up with her but she is almost out of my sight. And then, she's gone. It's like one of those dreams where you keep running after someone and you just can't seem to keep up until you are left behind. Yes, this is one of those times. But as I continue running I see that she stopped and waited for me until I got a bit closer so that she is within my sights. Then she takes off again.

'Come on slowpoke. Can't you run any faster than that?'

I speed up even more but I can't catch up to her.

'Damnit! Why can't I catch up to you?'

'Because you're slow.'

I let out a small growl. 'I am not slow.'

'Compared to me you are.'

I decide to concentrate on following her, so I stop talking to her and block out anything that she says to me. Not to far ahead, I hear the loud sound of roaring water.

'You might want to slow down, just so you don't fall into the lake.'

At first, I am confused by her statement but decide to listen to her and slow down when the sound of water gets louder. Now down to a walk, I break out of the forest to see a spectacular sight. The loud roar I heard earlier turns out to be an amazing waterfall. All that roaring water empties out into a small, crystal clear lake. Down at the bottom I can see little plants and even fish swimming in it. I stick my nose in the water next to a fish and instead of swimming away it brushes its tail against my nose. This startles me a bit and I left my head, tilt it to the side and stare at the little fish.

'That's cute.'

'What?'

'The way you tilt your head to the side.'

'Well I am surprised that this little fish didn't swim away when I stuck my nose in the water. Usually they would run away when they sense danger.'

'Maybe they don't sense danger.'

'I'm a predator. Why wouldn't they sense danger?'

'They are used to visitors here. They also know when to give up the fight for life. They have lived their life and are just waiting for death to come.'

Her words reminded me of Bella, Jake's first love.

'They're fish. Not much of a life.'

I look around carefully trying to spot her. I don't see her. I can't even sense her presence.

'Where are you?'

'Like I'm going to tell you. That would end the game.'

'When did we start playing a game?'

'OMG! Can you try to keep up with me here? We started playing a while ago when you and your friend started chasing us.'

'Would've been nice to know we were playing a game.'

'Are you mad now?'

'No.'

'Damn! I like making people mad.'

'I'm just confused.'

'That's nice.'

'What are you?' When I ask this question she goes silent.

'What?'

'Well you aren't a ghost. You are most definitely not human. So what are you?'

'Why would you say I'm not human?'

'I'm not stupid.'

'You thought I was a ghost.'

'Only because of the way you moved. No human on this planet can move the way you do.'

'You have a point. Ok then. I'll tell you.'

I wait for her to speak again. All I hear is silence. The only sounds heard are the sounds of the wildlife of the forest.

"I'm a ninja." She whispers from behind me.

I turn around to face her but she isn't there. She really could be a ninja.

'That doesn't answer my question.'

"Actually, it does." She says appearing before me so fast it startles me. "As an answer to the meaning of your question, well, that's for me to know and for you to find out, James Talon Night."

She smiles and just as quickly as she appeared, she is gone.

'How the Hell does she know my name?'

**Jacob Black**

I was following my mate for a half hour when she pulled a disappearing act on me. I've been trying to find her for the past ten minutes to no avail.

'I'm sorry for upsetting you.'

She is silent.

'Please talk to me.'

Nothing.

'What did I say to make you upset?'

Still nothing.

'Can you at least come out and face me? What are we doing? Playing hide and seek?'

'Maybe.'

'Hey, you talked.'

Silence, again. And then, 'Do you love her?'

'Who?'

'Bella.'

'Yes.'

'Who do you love her?'

'Because…she's Bella. She is-was my friend at one time.'

'Do you love her because she's human?'

'Why does that matter?' I ask with suspicion.

'Because it does.'

'Why?'

'Because.'

'Why?'

'Why do you hate them?'

'Do I need a reason?'

'Yes.'

I sigh. 'They took away my Bells and another reason I can't say.'

She suddenly appears in front of me. I am thrilled yet terrified at the same time. Anger burns clearly in her eyes.

"Not all vampires are the same just as not all werewolves are the same." She says angrily. "And think what you want about them but don't blame for taking away your friend. It was her choice. Maybe you should have more consideration for creatures other than yourself because vampires and werewolves aren't the only creatures that inhabit this earth. Maybe if you all got over your egotistical selves you all could be considerate of those of us that are invisible because your attitudes are really getting on our nerves."

'What are you talking about?'

"You think you may know everything but you don't wolf boy."

'Wolf boy?"

"Yea. Got a problem with it Jacob Black?"

'How do you know my name?' My eyes narrow suspiciously.

"I know more than you would think because unlike you, I care about others."

Before I have a chance to respond to her comment, she is gone.

'What the hell just happened?' I ask myself. 'I think instead of making it better, I just made it worse. Someone help me.'

Head hanging low, I start running off in the direction of home.

'So James, how did it go for you?'

'No offense but, better than it went with your girl.'

'None taken. I know.'

'Are you going to be ok?'

'Yes. I'll see you back in La Push.'

'Ok. Feel better Jakey.'

'I'm not making any promises.'

I try to cheer up, but the sinking feeling in my heart keeps weighing me down.

How am I ever going to fix this?

Read and review. Love to hear your thoughts and constructive ctritisism.


	4. Shopping is Hunting & Vice Versa

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the book. I do however own the plot of this fanfic(kinda) and all the OC's including James, and the two nameless girls. Don't worry, they do have names which will be revealed in the next chapter. FF sucks in one way b/c it wouldn't let me keep the nice cursive script I had for that short little note. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Cat**

* * *

A man with short, spiked black hair with red tips, pale golden skin and emerald green eyes walks up the abandoned trail leading to a remote cabin in the heart of the forest. He smiles at the familiar sight. It is a small, homey, wooden cabin. On the front door is a bright, neon green sticky note addressed to him. He takes the note off the door and carefully reads the neat, cursive script.

Hey Doc!  
Gone shopping. Be back later.

The stranger sighs and crumples the note in his hand. He lets the paper fall to the ground. He looks back at the cabin one final time. As he leaves, he laughs down the old abandoned trail.

* * *

**James Talon Night**

For the past hour, I have been running around in large circles. Even though I told Jake that I'd meet him back at La push, something has been nagging at the back of my mind and because of that I'm unwilling to go back. I don't know why any of them haven't tried to get in contact with me or if they even could, but that didn't seem to be important at the moment. The girl that I met today said something that's really nagging at me. '_That's for me to know and for you to find out._ What does that mean?' It has a hidden message in there somewhere. The only problem is that I have to figure out what it is.

I just wish it was as easy as it sounds. Sigh.

I stop to clear my head and gather my thoughts. This always helps me when I am frustrated. As I am doing this though, I sense something that makes me uncomfortable. Whether it is dangerous or just nerves, I'm not sure but I decide to check it out.

Quickly, I run off in the direction of the possible threat. When I reach the destination, I can almost swear my jaw drops to the ground. The sight that I see in front of my own eyes didn't seem menacing at all. It actually looks…really cute. It's a small, wooden cabin located deep in the forest. I change back into a human and put on the jeans that I always carry with me. Warily, I walk up to the cabin, sensing for the first sign of danger. In the area surrounding the cabin, everything seems to be fine. No sign of trouble. I cautiously reach for the door handle. I open the door and find…

Nothing.

The inside is scarcely furnished except for a table, some chairs, a dresser and a few pictures. There are two other private rooms. They were both bedrooms and were scarcely furnished as well except for a bed in each room. Leaving the bedrooms, I walk back into the open space of the small living room and kitchen and set my eyes on the pictures sitting on the dresser. I take a special interest in these pictures since they are the only things in this small little cabin that might give me some sort of clue. The first one has a girl with jet black hair, golden tan skin, and hazel-brown eyes. Her eyes are shining brightly and holding her left hand out creating a peace sign and has her right arm around the other girl in the picture. The other girl has dark brown hair with blood red streaks and hazel-blue eyes. She is dressed like a punk and flipping off the camera but yet, she is smirking, as if she knows something and isn't let anyone else in on the joke. I smile and laugh at this picture before setting it back down in its original place.

The second picture has the same two girls except this time there are a few differences. The girl with jet black hair has white streaks now and the other girl, who had blood red streaks, now has beautiful golden highlights. This time she has a soft smile placed on her lips. The look in her eyes though tells me she knows a secret as in the picture before but again not letting anyone in on it. The shorter girl, with the white streaks has her hands on her hips and a playful, evil smile on her lips and this glint in her eyes. She looks as if she is waiting to play a predatory game and she is the predator. At this picture, I just shake my head and chuckle.

The final picture really catches my eyes. It's a picture of two girls standing side by side. The two girls look like polar opposites, black and white, good and evil. The taller one has a sexy, dangerous smile on her lips while her friend is smiling warmly with her hands clasped together neatly in front of her. The warmth in her smile doesn't seem to reach her eyes though. They are so sad and hurt, like smiling is a very draining task. To me, it seems like she is holding back tears, putting on a brave face for the camera. I look at the taller girl again and her eyes, though only very subtly, show anger. She looks like it is taking everything she has just to hold back. Most remarkable about these two girls though, is that the two girls in the picture look exactly like the girls that Jake and I met in the clearing.

As I am setting the picture down, wonder about their whereabouts and if they could possibly live here, I notice a small dark stain poking out from behind the dresser. Intrigued, I pull the dresser away from the wall and see more stains, some large and others small. The way it is, I think that it's splattered blood. When I get closer to really inspect it, a faint, distinct scent hits my sensitive nose. Blood.

"It's blood." I say to myself as a confirmation. My eyes narrow and my senses go on full alert. Catching another scent, this one stronger and just as distinct, I curse at myself for not catching it sooner. I let out a small growl. "Vampire."

With must haste, I leave the cabin, making sure everything is as it had been before I had entered. I plan on going back to La Push right away, but as a second thought I reenter the cabin and take the last picture I had picked up and shove it in my back pocket. Finally, as fast as I can, I run to La Push where I know that Sam and the others are waiting for me.

* * *

The two girls stand atop a building looking down at the bustling city below. Many bright lights lit up the night sky, cars honk their horns loudly, hookers and prostitutes stand on the streets below. As the people go on with their nightly routine, not one of them knows of the danger that awaits them. None of them know of the silent, dangerous eyes that are constantly watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I hate big cities." The shorter of the two said pouting her glossy lips. "There are too many people and not enough space."

"It's the only place we can go and get away with it. Why do you think that big cities are a prime target? There is an over abundant supply of food."

"I know. It doesn't mean that I have to like it though."

The two girls go completely silent and watch the life below, each lost in their own thoughts. It may not be the best way to get what they need, but it is the only way. When it comes to survival, they do what they have to do to survive.

Finally, both brought out of their thoughts, they walk over to a dark, deserted alleyway and jumped, landing softly and silently on their feet. Complete absolute stealth is the only way to live.

Putting on fake, sweet smiles, they walk out on the sidewalk in their short skirts, leather boots and skimpy tank tops. Every time a man passed by they would smile and move their bodies in very suggestive ways that was meant to seduce them. After many failed attempts, they got lucky, if finding two drunken bastards is what you would call lucky, then yes, they got lucky. The two drunken bastards were going to walk by when they noticed the two beauties. Lecherous grins broke out on both of their faces. The one guy approaches them.

"My, my. What do we have here?" He says slurring his words.

"Um, we're unfamiliar with the big city." The taller girl says with fake meekness. "We're lost."

"Why don't you let us help?" The guy asks. He touches the darker blonde's cheek. Outwardly, she looks like she doesn't mind it, she even smiles, but inwardly, she cringes and scowls deeply. If she could have avoid this she would, but it's just another part of life that she has to put up with. "OK."

The two men lead the girls into the dark alleyway that the girls had previously come from. The guys, with their backs to the girls, are smiling wildly, unaware of their fate. The girls are smiling as well, for the two poor bastards have just walked straight into their trap. Before the men even have a chance to turn around or even know what's going on, the girls have their fangs in the victims' necks, hungrily sucking the life-giving blood from their helpless bodies. When they have finished feeding, the two girls set the men on the ground, alive, and make it look like they passed out from excessive alcohol consumption. With their business done, they leave without a trace.

Once safely away in another state, the two girls sit down to rest.

"Ugh! Why do we have to do that?" The dark blonde girl asked. "Those guys were so disgusting and repulsive."

"May I remind you that you're the one that said big cities are a prime target because of the food supply?"

"Ok yea, I said that but-"

"Then stop complaining."

"Sorry for having morals. I just don't like taking blood without asking." She says with much bite in her voice.

"What are we going to do? You want to go up to some random person and ask 'Hey can we drink your blood because we're starving vampires and in desperate need.' Oh yea, that'll work just so well. We can't expose ourselves unless we want to die."

The taller girl sighs and looks away. "I know, so you don't have to be so dramatic. I just wish that there was a better way."

"Well," The shorter, lighter blonde says. "There are a few other ways, but I know that you won't go for them."

"Try me."

"We can try drinking from animals." The short girl says with little hope in her voice.

"Um, let me think. No. One, it's hard to find animals that have the right blood consistency. For example, cow blood is too thin and pork blood is way too thick. Besides, the last time we tried that, you nearly tore my head off for trying to drink from one of the cute little forest animals."

"Well, I can't help it. You know how much I love animals."

"It's ok. It's not like I really wanted to do it anyway." She sighs and stares off into the lights of the city below. "Even though I do complain sometimes, I don't really mind drinking from humans. Their blood is the right consistency, not too thick, not too thin."

"You know that's how I feel too. And if this is our choice then there is not much we can do about it, except to be extremely careful and not break our laws."

"Why don't we just rob a blood bank or a hospital or something?"

"Tried that, remember?"

"Really?"

"Yea. And we almost got caught."

"Oh. Right." She says a bit sheepishly. "Oops."

"We almost got killed." The shirt blonde says as a matter of fact. Then she closes her eyes and sighs deeply. "I just wish…guess it doesn't matter what I wish."

"No, tell me."

"I wish…I wish that the others were still alive."

The taller, darker blonde looks at her friend. Tears are streaming out of the shorter girls eyes. The lighter blonde puts her arms around herself and falls down on her knees, crying. The dark blonde embraces her friend in a loving hug as tears, too, spill from her eyes.

"It's going to be ok." The darker blonde says, rubbing her friend's back.

Struggling to speak through the tears and the sobs, the shorter girl asks, "How do you know?"

"I don't. But we're here aren't we?"

"Yea, and all of our friends are dead." She says bitterly. "Dead! Burned at the stake! And we couldn't stop it!"

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Trust me. We're going to make it, ok? We're going to survive this, just like we survived then."

"And how many more people are going to dire for us, huh? How many more of our friends are going to die to protect us?"

"We have to survive! Do you want their sacrifices to be in vain?"

"No…" She says. Then she mumbles something incoherent.

"Sis?"

"We couldn't stop it…" She whispers loud enough for the other girl to hear. Then she bursts in to more tears and clings onto her only friend and sister, the only person left. "Why couldn't we stop them from dying?"

"They chose to die for us, sis. They sacrificed themselves for us so that we could go on living."

"You won't ever leave me, right?" She asks looking at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"No. Never."

"Sister forever, right?"

The taller girl smiles. "Sisters forever."

This small promise, no sisterly vow, calms the short blonde immediately. She has stopped crying and hugs her sister tightly. Letting go of each other, they step back and smile at each other.

"Thanks sis. You always know what to say t make me feel better."

"It's my job." Both girls laugh lightly at this.

Awkwardly, they look around, not sure what to do at this point. When they look back at each other again, both girls start to giggle, then they burst out into laughing, falling to the ground, clutching their sides. Both of them are rolling around on the ground in hysterics.

"Look at us!" The tall blonde says.

"We must look like a bunch of idiots." The short blonde says.

"Hey! It's fun being an idiot at times."

"True."

The two of them stay like that for a while, just lying on the ground enjoying the sounds of the night life around them, watching the endless night sky filled with stars, drinking in its beauty.

"How many nights do you think we'll have like this?" The short blonde asks with her mind far off away in another place.

"That's a stupid question. Eternity. Duh."

"No. I mean, like this. You and me. Peaceful. No worries."

"Who knows?" She says with a dreamlike voice. "Let's just enjoy it."

"Agreed. Since school starts tomorrow. Err-today."

"Don't remind me." The tall blonde says whining.

"Hey, you're the one that lives this life. Before I met you, I was a nomad, but you wanted this life and I can't say I hate it."

"Only because I don't feel like constantly moving from place to place. This way, we can stay in one place for a while, settle down, and then move before anyone finds out our secret."

"Wouldn't it be much easier to be a nomad though? No connections, no attachments to tie you down or make it harder for you to move."

"Maybe, but wouldn't you ever wonder what it would be like to have someone waiting for you at home, or to stay with you at times, instead of constantly moving everyday."

"It was every few days and nomads can travel in groups but I preferred to go it alone. I did wonder at one time what it would be like to stay in one place for a while to settle down for a bit. Nut now I don't have to worry about any of that because I have you sis." She says smiling. "That's all I need."

"Oh, really?" She asks her sister, propping up on one elbow, grinning slyly. "What about Jacob?"

The short blonde continues to stare out at the endless night sky, seeming as if she never heard her sister's question. Then finally she sighs, closes her eyes and answers. "He will never love me once he finds out what I am. But strangely, I'm ok with that. Must be from being alone for more than a century or watching the ones you love die before your very eyes."

"You'll always have me sis." She says softly, grabbing her sister's hand.

"I know." She replies smiling.

Both girls slowly stand up and brush off any dust, dirt or grass that is clinging to them. The tall blonde looks down at the city with a dreadful expression. "Well I guess we better go hunting if we're going to school, even though I'm dreading it."

"Stop complaining. This is the life we've chosen. It isn't so bad."

"I love it. I really do. I just hate school."

"You should be used to it by now. You've lived this life since you were born. I've only started living this way two year ago."

"Eh. I guess. Anyways, let's go hunting. Those new clothes aren't going to buy themselves."

The two girls laugh at this little joke. Only the two of them, their doctor, who they call doc, know their little jokes and super, special, secret way of speaking. Ok not really super special but it is secret, in a way.

They head off into the city, probably the happiest they have ever been in all their centuries of living.


	5. School Torture

**I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter but with school and everything I kinda didn't have time to finish typing this chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors you may find and please leave comments. This chapter is shorter than what I had originally planned but I had second thougts about the finishing it b/c the second part didn't seem to fit the chapter the way it was supposed to at first so I decided to split it into two seperate chapters. I hope you enjoy the story and I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you hoped but hopefully it will give you a few laughs.**

* * *

I sigh for the millionth time that day. It's the dreaded first day of school. I have new clothes, new shoes, a new book bag, plenty of notebooks, pens, pencils and to top it all off, a headache. This happens every time I go to a new school. It's not that I mind school so much as I mind people. Traveling as a nomad doesn't really help my social skills. That's exactly why I'm standing here, in the rain, in front of the main office building of Forks High School. The student population is less than 200 students, but still something doesn't sit right with me. So for the millionth and one time that day, I sigh. Better yet, the day has barely even started. Oh yea, today is just going to be a great day.

Pushing the door open, I walk into the cozy, warm office building. I smile at the secretary. She expresses some concern, noticing that I am soaking wet, but I tell her that I am perfectly fine. I tell her my name and, with much distress, she hands me my new schedule along with a map of the school.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'm just a little wet."

She doesn't seem to buy my excuse but she lets me off the hook, which I am grateful for. She helps me by telling me the best route to each of my classes which is really easy since the map of the school is color coded.

"I hope you have a wonderful first day. You're the second new student we've gotten this year." The secretary says smiling.

"Second?" I ask confused. It is only October, and I can't think of many people that would want to move here to Forks, Washington. 'She said she wasn't coming in until later. I guess she changed her mind. Then again, she said this year so maybe it isn't her.'

"Yes. Let me see if I can remember his name."

'Never mind then. Definitely is not her.'

"Oh yes! Mr. James Night."

"Thank you." I say politely bowing before I leave to go to my first class. Once safely outside, I say to myself, "So, he's here too."

* * *

**~James Talon Night~**

Even though it is only the first class of the day, school seems so boring. I've only been here for about a month and I'm already having trouble staying awake in class. I pay attention; at least I try to, rather than just let my eyes slip closed and drift off to sleep. Whenever I dare to let them shut completely, I see glimpses of her in the forest and the pictures of those girls that I found in the cabin, especially the one that feels like it's burning a hole in my back pocket. I feel like that ever since I went to that cabin, I've been exposed to something that I was never meant to cross and something that I will never be able to understand. My gut feeling tells me that those girls have something to do with it. The stolen picture is my only clue. Before I have time to ponder this clue, a girl walks into the classroom.

She has waist length, jet black hair with lime green streaks. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of hazel-brown and she has golden tan skin. She is wearing blue jeans that hug her legs perfectly. The sides of her jeans have two large black dragon prints. Her shirt is blue green and has a monkey on it that says 'I'm not listening'. Her bag is basic black with a small, white wolf stitched on it in the corner. All in all, she is very beautiful. If I didn't already have a girl in mind I would think about going after her.

She walks over to the teacher and hands him her schedule. He briefly takes a glance at it and nods his head. Instead of introducing her to the class and letting her sit down, he tells her to introduce herself to the class and tell them something about her. No doubt, the teacher has a special interest in her. 'Pervert.' I think to myself. A small smile does make its way onto my face though. 'Well this should be interesting. I can already see her fidgeting.'

* * *

When I hear the teacher tell me to introduce myself to the class and tell them something about myself, I curse him to the very last circle of Hell. I always hated doing this and I always will. I shift uncomfortably where I am standing. I look down at the floor, take a few deep breaths, and then look up to face the class.

"My name is Amaya Wolf and I moved here from California."

Glad that's over.

"Why did you decide to move to Forks?"

Or not.

"Well my sister and I prefer small towns to big cities. Also, we love the rain. So, we decided to move here."

"I see. So, you both decided to move here?"

"Yes." I say shifting from foot-to-foot.

"Will she also be coming to this school?"

"Yes. She won't be coming until later today. She has some things she needs to take care of."

The teacher seems to be lost in his own thoughts. I didn't want to speak to him because to me he came off as a pervert but I didn't want to get on his bad side and get in trouble. "Um, Mr. Varner, may I sit down?"

"Oh, yes." He says, coming out of his own thoughts. "The open seat right next to James."

James raises his hand and I walk over to one of the two available seats. I smile timidly and sit down next to him.

"Tough break. Mr. Varner only does that with students he likes. He's a pervert." James says sympathetic for me but with revulsion for Mr. Varner.

"Terrific." I say not at all pleased by this news. Then with fake enthusiasm I say, "This is just going to be a great school year."

"Don't worry, it's a small town. Nothing ever happens here." He says sitting back, putting his arms behind his head, and smiling innocently.

'Yea right.' I think. Then a thought occurs to me. "How would you know something like that? You're a new student her as well."

"Well, yes and no."

I look at him confused, wanting an explanation.

"I travel a lot. I come back her, to Forks, for a year or so every few years, just to go back to school. So yea, I'm a new student because I have to reenroll every time I come back here but everyone knows me." He says blushing.

"Oh, I see." I say smiling a little.

* * *

**~James Talon Night~**

'Why the Hell am I blushing?!' I think angrily to myself. I look over at Amaya through the corner of my eyes. She is too busy taking notes to notice that I'm blushing. 'She is very beautiful but-'

'Oh! I see how it is! I leave for a few hours and now you're flirting with this chick! Some boyfriend you are!'

'Hey! You didn't let me finish!'

'I don't want to hear what's at the end of that thought.'

'I have no interest in her that way.'

'How do I know that? For all I know, you could be staring at her chest.'

I don't reply to her statement, in too much shock.

'You were staring at her chest weren't you?!'

'No!' I say, waking up from my trance-like state.

'Yes you were! That was a guilty silence! I knew it! You were staring at her chest! You could be doing it now, too!'

'Damn girl, he's cheating on you even before you two are going out. That's sad.' A new voice says. It's the shorter, pale blonde girl she was hanging out with in the forest.

'How do you know that we're going to go out?' She asks her short, pale blonde friend.

''Coz you're jealous.'

'I am not jealous! I just don't think it's right for a guy to stare at a girl's chest.'

'You are so jealous!'

'I am not! He was staring at her chest! It's rude!'

"I wasn't staring at her chest!"

All the eyes in the classroom turn to stare at me. It's like the flash of lights and the sound of paparazzi cameras all turn on me. I hadn't noticed that I am now standing up and said that out loud, in front of the entire class. My face turns a million different shades of red. Thank God I didn't say her name out loud! I am going to sit back down in my seat, as all the pairs of eyes turn from my direction when suddenly, someone screams in my ear, or at least it appears that way.

"LIAR!" I jump, completely missing my seat, and fall flat on my ass.

The new girl, Amaya, comes over and asks if I'm alright. "I'm fine." I say rubbing my head. Opening my eyes and looking up, I notice that Amaya is standing over me and the first thing that my eyes focus in on….is her chest.

Instantly, my face goes dark red and I go another million different shade of red, only this time, it is much, much, worse. She holds out her hand to me up, but out of politeness and embarrassment, I decline her gracious offer. I don't want to make the situation any worse, but unfortunately, I think I already have.

'You WERE looking at her chest!!! I SAW IT!!!'

Her loud, screaming voice gives me a massive headache and I almost miss my seat, swaying back and forth like a drunk. When I do finally get my butt in my seat, I set my head down on my arms, hoping it would soon go away.

"James, are you sure you're ok?" Amaya asks with concern edged into her voice.

"Yea, I'll be fine." I say trying to convince her. I lift my head up and give the best smile I can muster, but with my head pounding and wanting to explode I could only manage a grimace. By the look on her face, I can tell that she isn't convinced. She gets up out of her seat, walks over to the teacher, now sitting at his desk, and quietly whispers something into his ear. With my enhanced hearing I can only make out a few words with my head beating like a bass drum. The few words I could hear though alerted me to the fact that I am probably going to the nurse and I'm guessing that Amaya is going to be my escort. Looking in my direction and making eye contact with me, she points to me, then the door. Pretending not to notice, I stay perfectly still in my seat. Amaya has other plans though because she strides over to where I am sitting and forcefully pulls me up to my feet, grabs her stuff as well as mine, and drags me out of the classroom through the front door. On my way out, I see the look on Mr. Varner's face. It is wishful and probably thinking about Amaya dragging him out of the room into a dark closet somewhere. I repeat, pervert.

Once we are outside away from human ears, I ask. "What the Hell was that for?"

Amaya just stands there, not saying anything, with her arms crossed over her chest, and glares at me, giving me the look. Not just any look either; she give me _the_ look. The one that can scare any person into doing anything you want without question. The look that everyone that is unfortunate enough to be at the receiving end, that says _do-what-I-say-or-your-very-well-being-as-well-as-your-life-is-at-stake_. I am almost never scared by or of anything but the _look_ that she is giving me now scares me shitless.

So the two of us just stand there, not moving or speaking.

Then, out of the blue, Amaya's mood drastically changes. She uncrosses her arms and looks away from me with a great deal of pain on her face. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. She looks back at me and her eyes are apologetic and sad. She almost can't even look me in the face. "I'm sorry….for what I did back in class."

"Oh." I say uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say in this awkward situation. So I just say the first thing that comes to mind. "No problem. I get out of class. It was boring anyway."

"You see, it's just that-"She struggles with her words. For a second, I think she is going to stop there and leave me wondering but she continues on. "My parents died."

"I'm so sorry." I say trying to console her as she starts crying. I hold her gently in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. It's awkward not knowing what to do or say but surprisingly, it just comes natural. "Everything is fine. It'll be okay."

"No, you don't understand! It was my fault that they died. I caused there death no matter what anyone tells me, it was my fault." She cries even harder than before. I don't speak a word waiting for her to continue. "If only I had been more aware. If only I had paid more attention and opened my eyes, maybe, just maybe, they would still be alive."

"What happened?" I know I shouldn't ask but something just compels me to do so. I just have this feeling she needs someone to talk to and someone to actually listen to her. Lucky me, I get to be the one to hear it.


	6. Sad, Beautiful, Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of teh characters of twilight or any fo teh books of the series. I only own the OC's and possibly the plot fo teh story if there is one. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I origianlly lost it becuase my computer crashed and I lost teh work that I had done. It came out different this time around because James added in his story adn his family and helped more than he originally did but I think it came out better this way. Enjoy. ^^**

**-Cat-**

**~James Talon Night~**

She pulls away from me, standing up on her own. She wipes the tears from her face and puts a smile on her face. She starts to laugh and giggle, which really freaks me out. I cautiously try to reach out for her and make sure she is all right but she just keeps moving, not able to stand still. She doesn't stop laughing either. She just continues to laugh. Eventually, she laughs so hard she is curled into a fetal position on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Um, Amaya? Are you alright?" I ask concerned.

She stops laughing and gets up from the ground, covered in dirt. "Yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were just in hysterics."

"I'm sure." She says smiling.

"Ok. So what about your family?"

"Huh?"

"You were telling me about your family. They died." I said. I was unwilling to admit that she was the one that killed her family. I did not think that she was possible of that. I just met her but she didn't give off an aura that made me think she was a killer. There had to be a misunderstanding on her part. "You were crying and told me that you were the reason that they died."

Realization hits her face. Sadness lurks behind the depths of her hazel-brown eyes. I feel guilty for being the one to make her feel that way. I wish I could spare her the pain. I know what it's like. I whisper so softly I don't even think she heard me. "I don't blame you."

"What?" She asks confused.

"I don't blame you. I don't think it's your fault but I don't blame you for feeling that way. I know what it's like to feel responsible for your parents death. I've been there myself." I smile bitterly. Why was I confessing all this to a girl I barely even knew and just met about ten minutes ago? Did I feel sorry for her? Maybe it's because I can empathize with her.

"What happened to your parents?" She asks me wrapping her arms around me comfortingly. It doesn't feel like a lover holding me but it's warm and loving, like a sister taking care of her younger brother.

"They died in a car crash. I was selfish and stupid. One night, I decide to get drunk with my friends and when I get home I get into a fight with my dad. We're yelling back and forth at each other, throwing punches, and my mom is trying to stop us, again. My dad hits me and I don't know, I guess something inside me snapped and I charged at him and threw him into a wall. He was so pissed off at me that he grabbed the car keys and took off. My mom went running after him and threw herself in the car before he took off speeding. She always went after him. She knew how to calm him down, once he was willing to listen. Me, I really didn't care. I went up to my room, took a shower, got changed, and went to bed. I had calmed down enough myself to see what I jerk I was to him. I was going to apologize to him in the morning. The next morning, I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I opened it and a police officer was standing there. I was confused and thought that maybe my parents had been put in jail for speeding or some other traffic violation. I wasn't ready for what he told me. I just broke down crying. I realized what a jerk I was to him and I didn't even get to apologize or say 'I love you dad.' Afterwards, I felt like I was responsible for their deaths."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, letting me go.

"It's ok. I eventually came to terms with it and made myself realize that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't have prevented it form happening. Fate works in strange ways and when you try to change it, it can come back to bite you."

"That's kind of strange."

"What?"

"The phrase you used. You said 'Fate is strange.' Usually I hear people say that God works in mysterious ways. Why would you choose to use fate?"

"It's just my personal belief. I'm not sure of everything that out there, but I believe that it's all predetermined in the universe. Things can be changed but maybe that's the way it was supposed to work all along and we just had to find a way to make it work."

"I see." Amaya looks off into space. I can see the wheels turning in her head and a light shines in her eyes. She looks more radiant that she did before. It makes me proud to see that she is more hopeful.

"So, what about you? Why do you feel guilty about your parents death?" I wasn't about to let her off the hook. Not after I told her about my parents.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that." She says laughing. "Well, I was best friends with the person that killed my parents."

I try not to look surprised but I can tell she can feel the confusion and the skepticism in my voice. "You were best friends with the person that killed your parents?"

"Yes. He was my best friend. I even remember the first day we met. We were both in kindergarten. He was playing all by himself. None of the other kids in our class even bothered to acknowledge his existence. He was in the sandbox playing with his monster trucks and I just decided to walk over to him and play with him. I smiled at him and asked if it was ok if I sat there and played with him. He was so surprised and his whole face just lit up with joy. We became the best of friends that day. We were inseparable. Every time we could we'd get together to play. As we grew up our bond just grew stronger. In middle school, everything changed. He started to become more attached to me and he would get nervous every time I touched him. I was confused by his actions since we were best friends. Unfortunately, I didn't have any experience with boys so I didn't know that he had a crush on me. When he finally confessed to me, I cried. I couldn't help it. I was just so heartbroken because I knew that our friendship would never be the same again. I told him I was sorry but I just didn't feel the same way. He was my best friend, nothing more. We still hung out after that, though it was less frequently. I started to make a few new friends and eventually, he stopped hanging out with me. I tried to call his house but he wouldn't answer the phone or he would make and excuse not to talk to me. I would try to go over and see him but he wouldn't be home or he would suddenly get sick."

"It must have been hard for the both of you to have to go through that after being friends for such a long time."

"It was and I didn't want him to feel that I had abandoned him or that I didn't care because I did. I just couldn't make myself love him as anything more than a friend. I think that is what really drove him nuts. When I was out camping with my friends, he came over to my house and murdered my parents with an ax. I was out having fun with my friend while my parents were at home, screaming and fighting for their lives. When I got home, he was there, sitting on the couch, with his clothes covered in dried blood. His hands were covering his face but once he looked at me I could tell he had been crying. I didn't want to believe that he could have done that to my parents but I saw their bodies lying on the floor. I saw the blood and the limbs. I saw the horror on their faces and the cuts on their body that the ax had made when it contacted their body. And you want to know what I did?"

"What?" I asked to enveloped in her story to wonder what it could have been.

"I didn't even bother to look at them very much. After that brief glance, I didn't dare stare at anything other than him."

"It's understandable. Who would want to take their eyes off of someone who could and would very likely kill them."

She shook her head. "No. He wouldn't kill me. I knew him too well."

"Then why?"

"I felt…_sorry_ for him. I felt like I had caused all of it to happen. I felt that if I hadn't went over there to him that first day we met then we never would have become friend and he never would have been driven to the point of insanity that made him kill my parents. I went over to him apologizing over and over telling him I was sorry. I couldn't apologize enough. I embraced him crying telling him it was all my fault, saying I never should have let it get so far to come to that. He just stared at me with those loving eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes that I just fell in love with. He knew me too well. He embraced me in one final hug and left. I never heard from him or saw him again. He just disappeared."

"What about your parents? You couldn't have just left them there."

"No. I called the police and told them what had happened. They tried to get to me rat on Falcon, but I wouldn't. I couldn't betray him after what I put him through. It was absolute Hell. I felt like I deserved to be the one to have to suffer that punishment, not Falcon."

"I'm not understanding what you're saying."

She had been so strong until now, She burst into more tears. I was afraid that she wasn't going to stop crying this time. When she was composed enough to speak, she said, "My parents, they wouldn't let me keep him. So when they found out what that he loved me, they forced me to turn him down. I didn't want to but they were my parents. What was I supposed to do? He knew I was lying when I told him I didn't feel the same way. I loved him since the very first day that we met. I couldn't help myself. His eyes were like beacons of light to me. They kept me going. He knew that my parents were keeping us apart. He knew even though I didn't say a thing. And I," She says crying harder now. "I didn't do anything to help him or stop them. I did everything they asked of me with no questions asked. I put him through a year of Hell just to please my parents and it led him to murder. So yes, I was the one that killed my parents. It was my fault."

"You couldn't have known what he was going to do." I say embracing her in a hug. "You had no control over his actions."

She pulls herself out of my embrace and walks a little ways away from me. She sinks down to her knees and crying into the palms of her hands. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She freezes under my touch. "Amaya, it's not your fault." She just shakes her head, tears still spilling form her eyes.

"No. You're wrong. It is my fault."

"No, it's not."

She whispers something that I have to strain to hear. "What?"

She speaks louder. "He just did what I couldn't do. He set me free."

Amaya looks back at me and I can see the ghosts in her eyes. I can see the pain and the fear. I can see the hurt in her eyes. I can't imagine what she must have went through. I'm not going to try to understand. It's something that can only be felt.

I want to say something to console her or sooth her but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is, "I'm sorry."

**~Amaya Wolf~**

After I was done confessing my heart out to James, I just left. I didn't care that it was only my first day or that I might get in trouble, I just needed to be alone. So I walked to my car and drove home and parked my car in the small space where it could fit. After taking care to make sure my care would be safe, I walked off to a small, dense, concealed area of the forest. I sat alone, in a hollowed out tree. It was quite serene.

'Sis?' I called out hesitantly.

'I'm here.' She said already knowing what the problem is.

'Did you find him yet?'

'No. But I won't stop until I do.'

'Thanks.' I say, tears stinging my eyes.

'No problem.' She says gently, wrapping me in a mental hug. I smile at this heart warming gesture.

When she is gone, I am lost in my thoughts again. I couldn't help but smile at the memories that flooded my mind. They were so beautiful and passionate. I can't remember a time in any of my lives where there was a time as beautiful as that. It brought tears of joy to my eyes.

If only we could go back and relive those days.

"Thank you Falcon. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me." I whisper to the wind. "That night, was the most beautiful night of my life. You were shining so brightly then, I thought that I might go blind. Thank you for that wonderful gift."

I drift off to sleep remembering that night. I see the blood on the walls and the horror written on their faces. I can see all this and more. Yet, it is all in the background and pales in comparison to his figure sitting on the couch. Falcon, crying, takes up my entire focus. Even though he's covered in blood and defensive wounds, I can't remember a time when he looked any more beautiful.


	7. First Impressions

**Hey pplz! Sorry I have been gone for so long without an update. Here it is and I hope you all like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters of Twilight. I only own Amaya, Thorn, James (the werewolf, not the vampire), and Doc. THey are all OC's and the creation of both me and my sister's minds.**

* * *

**~Amaya Wolf~**

I never really understood why I have to go to school. I guess it is just because I'm so used to it. I mean, my parents, when they were alive, they always made me go to school. Even when I didn't want to go, I went anyway. I could never stand to be around them all that much. We never got along. I don't understand how you can tell someone that you love them and not mean it. Well, I guess I can understand that, considering I said that to them all the time and it meant absolutely nothing to me. They told everyone, me included, how much they loved me, but what they said and what they did were two different things. They would tell me they loved me and then they would leave me alone all the time, ignore me, insult me, put me down, call me names, and sometimes they would even hit me. They weren't all that physically abusive but anyone with half a brain could tell how much my mental, emotional state suffered. I tried to commit suicide I don't know how many times but I failed each time. Every time I jumped off the cliff and was falling into a dark, bottomless, pit of depression, I would think of Falcon and I would throw the pills away or put the knife aside. I had someone to live for at that time. He was the only one that stopped me from going to Hell.

It's times like these that I miss him the most. I can't seem to forget him. Thorn has been helping me but she can only do so much. I remember when we were kids he always won when we used to play hide and seek. He could always find me but when it was his turn to hide, I could never find him. I would laugh at first but after a few hours I would get really upset, close to hysterical, because sometimes I would think that he wasn't real and he was just a figment of my imagination. If he was, I would be alone again. I couldn't handle it so I would break down crying. Falcon would hear me and he would come out of his hiding spot. He would come up behind me without a sound and start rubbing my back in a soothing way. I would look at him with tear in my eyes and smile. He was the only good thing about my childhood. My parents were bitches. We both agreed about that. He promised me that one day we both would be free from their clutches. I knew he meant what he said. At the time, I didn't think about the consequences of his words. I just knew that he would protect me as he always did. Thinking back on it now, I wished he hadn't. Maybe if I could've endured it for a few more years, we'd still be together.

I let out a slow sigh. Thoughts like this wouldn't help me now. I just have to be strong and endure. There were people that were real and close to me that I needed to protect. Those were the people that I needed to concentrate on, not someone who is most likely forever lost in the past. The past is the past. There was nothing I could do about it now. Even if there was, I probably wouldn't do anything different. One small change in the past can dramatically alter your future. I'd say I have a pretty good future. I wouldn't want to mess that up even if it meant saving my best friend. Yes, even after all these years Falcon is still my best friend. Thorn is a great sister and Doc is the best doctor for anything that you need, meds, surgery, psycho therapy, anything, but Falcon is still the only person that really understands. Even if he's not here with me, I pretend that he is and talk to him. How is it that when I try not to think about him I end up doing it anyway? I'm starting to think I'm turning into Bella. Maybe I am. The one big difference is that I learned how to move on, in some weird way.

It doesn't hurt so much now. It's really only there when I'm upset because it brings me back to my childhood. I recall the memories almost everyday but I feel nothing. I think I grew an immunity to it. Or maybe it's because I find it hard to feel anything for more than a few hours if not minutes. I blame my parents for all my emotional and mental problems. Though I think I'm partly to blame too. If I didn't let them get to me so much, or if I didn't care as much, I probably would have been fine. But of course, silly me has to go around caring for just about every creature that exists. Well, not anymore. They completely destroyed the person that I once was. Now I am more uncaring about people, unless, they are very close to me; the way Thorn and Doc are close to me and the way that Falcon and all of our childhood friends that I was still in contact with were close to me. Most, well I should say all of the second group are now gone. I know that everyone, Falcon the only exception, is dead. They died to keep Thorn and I alive. We were the youngest and the most likely to survive. We were strong and adaptable. I knew the forest intimately, but I could only protect one person. Thorn was the closest to me and I guess they all knew it was going to be the two of us. They always just knew what was right.

"I really shouldn't be thinking these thoughts." I say aloud to the cloudy, gray sky.

I've been walking around aimlessly. I don't know where I'm going but I know exactly where I am. I can never get lost in the forest. Trust me, I've tried. I just have a natural good sense when it comes to nature. It constantly calls to me and leads me to knew, beautiful places. It never fails to amaze me with it's beauty. There is just something so serene about walking in the forest alone, the wind caressing my face and the trees whispering to me of the earth's secrets. I breathe the scent of the earth into my lungs. It's so fresh and pure, I can't help but laugh. I run between the trees, over the soil and the roots, the rocks and the brush, letting myself run free and be myself. It seems so long since I let myself run just for the beauty of it. Today it almost always seems like we're running from certain death and execution. Thorn, Doc, and I have learned to avoid that though. We act like mortals in every single way. It's not that hard for us. We are very close to being mortals ourselves, except for our unusual abilities. We have incredible speed, can change shape, enhanced senses, night vision, etc. Other than that, we're completely "normal." The sun doesn't affect us in any way. We can eat actual food; we bleed. As long as we don't use our supernatural abilities, we seem completely mortal.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone." Someone says from a few yards behind me. I jump in surprise. I always thought I was better at sensing people than that. Maybe I was just too caught up in my thoughts to notice their approach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm huge on hiking, so anytime I find I try to go hiking." I say easily. Lying is second nature to me. It wasn't exactly a lie though. I do go hiking a lot, when I have the time.

"Well it's not entirely safe to be out hiking alone. Especially one as pretty as yourself."

"Thanks for the concern. I'll think about that next time."

The two of us just stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I have no intention of turning my back on this stranger. If he could sneak up on me without making a sound, even if I was deep in thought, means he isn't someone I want to face up against alone. At least, not until I know what I am up against.

"My name is Emmett."

"Amaya."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you. It means night rain."

He nods but doesn't move other than that. I'm not really sure what to make of the situation. I want to stay and learn more, but I also want to get away as soon as I can. It's a hard decision to make. I'm not entirely sure that he won't follow me and I don't need anyone to see the others, though most likely Doc is on call and Thorn is still out looking for Falcon. So it should be safe but I still don't want him to know where we live and if I run it will give us away. I sigh. 'Damn! Why do I always find myself always making such hard decisions?'

"Do you need a glass of water or something? You seem tired."

I decide now would be an opportune time to look for information. It could be useful in either avoiding them, or if need battling them. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

I don't wait for an invitation to follow him.

'Sis? Are you ok? You seem distressed.' I can feel her worry and concern for me.

'Yes, I'm alright. Someone just snuck up on me.'

She is silent. I can tell that she is more than just shocked. She is startled and confused. 'How?'

'I don't know. That is what I am hoping to find out."

'Do you want me to come to you?'

'No. I'll call if I need you.'

'Alright. Be careful sis.' She sends me warmth and love before she disconnects from me.

Emmett holds open the door for me and I smile kindly at him. He directs me to the kitchen, all the while walking behind me. I've never liked have people walk behind me. I can't see what they are doing, though I can mostly sense and feel the air around me to get a good feel for what they are doing. Still it helps if I can physically see them in front of me and this guy Emmett isn't helping me out at all. I can feel him staring at me the whole time. It gives me the chills though I don't let it show. I've had years of practice and patience to learn how to handle myself in such situations. When he finally decides to stop studying me and get me the glass of water that he offered, I calm down a bit but I still stay on guard. He hands me the glass of water. I thank him softly and take a sip, never letting my eyes off of him. He also regards me carefully, as if I am a threat to him in some way. Maybe I am.

I set the glass down gently and smile up at him. "Thank you. It was exactly what I needed."

"You are welcome."

We continue to stare at one another until another person walks into the kitchen. She seems surprised to see me. The look on her face shows confusion and anger. She looks over at Emmett and then at me. She is blonde and quite beautiful but she seems to wear too much makeup for my taste.

"I didn't know we had company." She says with a tight voice.

"Rosalie, this is Amaya. I found her hiking out near our house." Emmett says, as if trying to disarm her.

"Ah, I see. Why exactly did you decide to invite her inside?" She turns to look at him with anger and suspicion in her eyes. Then she turns to me. Rosalie doesn't even try to hide her hatred from me. I can tell I'm not welcome here.

"I was exhausted from my hike. I didn't realize that I was so close to your home. Emmett must have seen me and was kind enough to invite me in for a drink."

"Well wasn't that very gracious of him."

"Rose just calm down, ok? She was tired and I thought that I should help. I mean we don't' want any wild animals to be attacking her on our property. How would that look?"

Rosalie looks from me to him one last time before she makes her exit, in quite a dramatic way might I add. "She isn't one for company is she?"

"Not really."

I nod. "Well thanks for the drink. I really should be going now."

"Okay." He says smiling charmingly.

"I'll see you around then." I say heading for the exit when I bump into someone else. It's another blonde but this one is a male. He looks enough to be Rosalie's twin. Maybe he is, I don't honestly know. He has a look of shock on his face that is soon replaced by pain. He stops breathing and just stares at me. I stare back. 'I know that look.'

Quickly and silently, a petite girl with short spiky black hair, stands beside him holding his arm. She smiles sweetly at me. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper."

"Hi." I say, pretending to be nervous. "I'm Amaya."

"Welcome to our home."

"What brings you here? We don't ever see any visitors."

"I was out hiking. I live somewhere close by but out deeper into the forest and I decided to go for a hike to explore my surroundings just in case I got lost. I didn't seem to realize how far I had gone and I forgot to bring a water bottle, so when Emmett found me exhausted, not too far from your house, he invited me in for a glass of water."

"You live near here?" She asks inquisitively, but politely.

"Yes, it's still quite a distance but it's closer than town." I laugh slightly.

"That's true." She looks at Jasper. "Well I don't mean to be rude but Jasper and I have to go. We should get together sometime and hang out though. It was very nice meeting you."

"Yea, you too." I say as an automatic response.

Alice and Jasper leave quietly the same way that Rosalie left. I look back to see that Emmett has left too. My eyes narrow to slits and I let my senses wander the house. The four of them were with two others I still has yet to meet. They were discussing my presence and what should be done about it. I can hear Rosalie loud and clear. She is very disturbed by it and demands that something be done about me. The others disagree with her. Alice tries to convince her that there is nothing to fear. I am of no threat to them. Rosalie strongly disagrees with her statement and demand that they find out everything I know. The one that seems to be their leader, the man they call Carlisle, tells them all to calm down. He will talk to me and get to the bottom of the situation and find out exactly what I know and what I am doing here. I weigh my options here. Should I stay or should I go? Either way I am pretty much screwed. Option one, we talk. They possibly find out that I am a vampire and they bring out the stakes. Option two, I leave and they possibly follow me to wherever I lead them and then try to execute me. Tough decisions. I decide to go with option two, because I have a much better chance of putting up a fight in the forest than I do in their home territory. I know the forest more intimately than a doctor knows the human body. It gives me more of a chance for survival.

'Here goes nothing.' I walk to the front door with my vampire like speed. As soon as the door is opened I break out into a full run, watching as the trees and leaves around me blur into one giant mass of mixed colors, and yet I can still see every detail clearly. I can feel their distress at my sudden escape. Rosalie is screaming and yelling at the others telling them she knew I was trouble the moment she laid her eyes on me. I don't really much care at this point so I just continue on running with my vampire speed and stealth. I'm not paying much attention, so it's no surprise that I run into someone with the force of a truck going the speed of light. The sound is like thunder after a bolt of lightning crashes into the ground. The impact sends me flying backward. I flip and land gracefully on my feet on a tree branch a few feet away. The first words I hear come from Carlisle's mouth.

"You're not human, are you?"

I turn to stare at them, all waiting for the answer to his question. It seems pretty obvious to me the answer of that question. Just for laughs, I answer it anyway. "Nope."

Then, even faster than before, I am gone, leaving nothing but fear and confusion in my wake.


End file.
